An Heir to The Darkest Throne
by justanotherweasley77
Summary: Snatched from her loving home at the mere age of 2 months, Ginevra Weasley is raised as the Dark Lord's heir, destined to defeat the Chosen One. Renamed Virginia Snape, brought up by her 'father,' Severus Snape, and trained by Voldemort himself, she is taught differently than any Weasley before her. But when it matters most, can she rediscover her Weasley heart, or is it too late?
1. An Heir to the Darkest Throne

Chapter One: An heir to the Darkest Throne

"Bella," a soft, snakelike hiss echoed around the dark room, "Bella, I require a service of you." A pale face stood out against the darkness, its shining red eyes with catlike slits for pupils, and with a snakelike nose. A dim light was clicked on and a woman entered the room.

The woman who had entered had large dark brown eyes with heavy lids. Her black hair was thick, soft, and shiny, and her well-kept black robes fluttered slightly around her pronounced figure as she strode toward the pale face.

The face, the light revealed, was a man, wearing a loosely fitted black robe, from which protruded two long-fingered hands, deathly pale as well.

"My Lord?" the woman asked, her head tilted ever so slightly, "What is it that you require of me?" Bellatrix Black searched Lord Voldemort face hungrily, but he betrayed no emotion of what was to come.

"Bella?" he said again, thoughtfully, "Have you ever stopped to contemplate what would happen to our plan if I was to ever be defeated?"

Her face lodged in a haughtily puzzled expression, Bella responded, "My Lord, surely you are invincible! There is nothing and no one who is to defeat you!" She was kneeling before him now.

He seemed to ponder her words, before responding, the thoughtful look still on his face, "Bella, you are perhaps, my most faithful servant, and you need to have this certain information for the job that I need you to carry out. But this is for you and you alone. I was indeed, invincible. After all, I am taking over the entire Wizarding world.

"But, as of last weekend, the Snape boy was on a mission," Voldemort ignored the look of mistrust and contempt that came across Bella's face as the name was mentioned, "and he came across that psychotic woman, Trelawney, relaying said prophecy to our old friend, Dumbledore, that went something like this."

Lord Voldemort stowed a spider like hand into his robes, pulling out a flask and his wand. He dumped the contents into the semidarkness, where they shimmered and glowed, a limbo between gas and liquid. Bellatrix Black, a pureblood witch, knew that it was, indeed a memory that could be observed.

"A memory, my Lord?" she asked.

"Let us see it, Bella" He nodded slowly.

"Of course," Bellatrix said hastily, gathering the memory and placing it in a large golden Pensive opposite where they were sitting- in Bella's case, kneeling- as it started to swirl. Bellatrix took one look at her master before they divulged into the memories of Severus Snape.

The moment each of their faces touched the memories, master and servant were thrust into a scene happening a week previously.

They were standing in a dingy dusty pub that was recognized as the 'Hog's Head' by the sign hanging over the bar. They watched a young man, as dark and thin as Bella, yet instead of the overconfident, haughty, intimidating expression usually to be seen on the face of Bella Black, the man looked quiet, thoughtful, and timid, enter the room. His black hair was full and well kept, and his eyes were unreadable and of deepest black.

The man was Severus Snape, the newest recruit for the Dark Lord. At nineteen years old, he was a brilliant potioneer and spell creator, which earned him a steady place in the ranks of the Death Eaters, and even after only 6 months of service, and no combat experience, Lord Voldemort was inclined to believe that the young boy had a bright, well, dark, future in his plan.

Bella didn't like the Snape boy at all. He was too mysterious for her, and their personalities were polar opposites. While she was what could be seen as a definite evil, her outgoing manner and obsession with Voldemort extremely obvious, and her emotions as easy to read as an open children's book, Snape, on the other hand was quiet, respectful, and guarded. He had grown up a half-blood boy in the Muggle world, learning potions from a witch Grandmother.

His heavily guarded emotions had landed him a place in Slytherin House at Hogwarts when he reached set age, which happened to be the main recruiting ground for Voldemort. He was recruited for his unusual skill in spell creating, making him very useful, another reason for Bellatrix to dislike him. Jealousy.

Snape turned quickly up a narrow staircase and Voldemort followed, Bella close behind. They reached a private room upstairs. The door was closed and locked, so Snape pulled out his wand, tapped it saying a nonverbal spell under his breath. The conversation was now clear.

"I'm sorry, dear Sybill, I will have to-" Albus Dumbledore was saying when suddenly, it sounded as if Trelawney was choking from the chair across him. Snape listened more closely, pushing a strand of silky black hair from his face.

The voice of the demented Seer was suddenly deep and rough, "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord... Approaches... Born as the seventh month dies... Born to parents who have defied the Dark Lord himself thrice" In Snape's face, expression was obvious for once. He knew that this was no ordinary voice change. The woman was relaying a prophecy to the elderly Headmaster

Snape fumbled with the door lock as an attendant opened it, revealing him. Voldemort caught sight of Albus Dumbledore, his old enemy. The old man's blue eyes sparkled in their direction as if he could see them, which, Voldemort thought, shivering, wasn't possible, luckily, as the Headmaster was Voldemort's only secret fear, before resting on Snape.

"Why Severus, what brings you this far north on a chilly day like today?" Dumbledore asked pleasantly.

Snape may have been smart, but he was inexperienced, and had yet to learn his quick wit, "Um... I... umm... wanted... a drink... from... the... err... pub..." the young man invented wildly, his nervous face showing.

"Well, as you can see, Mr. Snape, this is a quite private, ah, discussion, so if you would excuse Ms. Trelawney and myself," Dumbledore smiled at Snape, a cold smile that told him of his dismissal. Snape backed out of the room warily, Voldemort and Bella forced to follow. He raced out of the pub into the dark street, where he Apparated around the corner. The scene blurred and dissolved.

Bellatrix was standing next to her master once more in the semi dark room at the Death Eaters' headquarters, a look of shock on her face, "My Lord, you must kill this child! I can organize a raid, anything! We can not let this be a threat to your rule!" She was frantic, spitting hair out of her mouth.

Voldemort, next to her, was musing, as if over a move in a card game, "Now, now, Bella. Let us not get ahead of ourselves. I am not fool enough to attempt to kill the child when the prophecy says he will have the 'power to vanquish me'. Someone will be doing it for me. An heir of sorts. This is where you come in, Bella." A cold smile played on the Dark Lord's colorless lips, and his lieutenant returned it with a slightly demented looking one, revealing glinting white teeth.

Her eyes widened and dark pleasure crossed her face, "I am to kill the child, my Lord? I absolutely accept!" she exclaimed.

Voldemort eyed her carefully, chuckling a humorless, hissing laugh, "My dear Bella, as much as I appreciate your bloodlust, your job will not be to kill the child, but simply to find an heir suitable to do the job.

"Requirements as followed: the heir must be under the age of one year, must come from a pure-blooded wizard family, and have a strong talent already obvious. I will give someone the job of raising the child properly, and later he or she will defeat this 'Chosen One' of the prophecy. This will be the Heir to my Darkest Throne. Do not let me down, Bellatrix."

"Yes, my Lord," Bella responded, bowing her head, "I will not disappoint you." She looked at her master tentatively, before speaking again, "My Lord, what children are you considering as the one in the Prophecy?"

"Severus and I have been discussing the past week, and I am stuck between two boys. Lily and James Potter's boy, and Frank and Alice Longbottom's child. Two children born on July 31st, or 'as the seventh month dies.' Severus thinks Neville Longbottom would be wise, but I am not so sure. While the Longbottom's are excellent Aurors, he will grow up centered around more protection, and after all, parental talent does not always mean offspring talent, or vise versa, as obvious with myself. The Potter child, Harry, on the other hand, his only living relatives are muggles, and if his parents were to be 'accidentally' killed, he would have a less chance of growing up to be a wizard, and most likely will not be able to freely use magic. With his parents dead, the boy will be under little or no protection. What is your opinion, Bella?"

"My Lord, I agree completely that the Potter boy is the wisest choice," Bellatrix said faithfully.

Lord Voldemort contemplated again before answering, "Well, Bella. I have done a certain amount of ah, research, on both families, and the Potters are currently living in Godric's Hollow, half wizard village in Southwest Britain. They have preformed the Fidleus Charm to protect themselves, yet the spy has been made Secret-Keeper, the decoy has worked. Tonight, while I take a short visit to Godric's Hollow, you will be kidnapping the heir of choice."

Bellatrix grinned at the thought of her master carrying out the plan, "My Lord, I have a child in mind. My sister's son, Draco Malfoy, would be perfect."

"NO!" Voldemort snarled, "The child can not be from a prissy stuck up family. It must be someone with good, strong blood and high magical talent, Bellatrix."

Bella looked tentatively at her master once more before responded, an idea crossing her dark features, "What about the Weasleys? They may be blood traitors, but their children are talented, no denying that. If we kidnapped one before their mind was trashed with rubbish..."

Voldemort sighed as soft, hissing sigh, "I suppose a blood traitor would work if they were under 6 months of age," he mused, "But the Weasley child is almost 18 months."

"My Lord, not the boy Weasley, the youngest and only girl is what I am thinking. She is just over 2 months and has not been 'inflicted,' so to speak," Bella responded, her haughty manner returning.

"Well, Bellatrix," the Dark Lord responded to his most faithful servant, "Go and organize a raid party for tonight. You have my future to save," he hissed, indicating her dismissal and his approval.

As Bellatrix Black's dark figure strutted from the room, the lights darkened once more and the only thing visible, again, was Lord Voldemort pale white, snakelike face.


	2. The Twilight Raid

Chapter Two: A Twilight Raid

"Muuuuum!" A young boy's scream could be heard many floors below, "Mum! Charlie's got my glasses! Mum he won't give me them!"

At the bottom floor of the tottering little house, a young woman no older than thirty bustled around a slightly cramped kitchen. An energetic fluffy owl fluttered around a cage, while a pot of soup stirred itself on a stove. A bunch of broomsticks were piled by an ajar door. Books of all shapes and sizes were piled everywhere.

A small boy walked on unstable legs around his mother, who was carrying a sleeping baby girl in one arm and a load of laundry in the other. She set the baby down on the plush couch, handed the boy a Ginger Newt, and called back up to her son, "Charlie, give Perce his glasses back! He needs those for reading! And Ginevra is sleeping, boys. Go outside with your brothers to be loud!"

Molly Prewett Weasley was a short, thin, mother of seven children. Seven children _under the age of ten, _to be exact. Six boys: Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, and Ron, who were 10, 7, 5, 3 and 3, and 1, and one girl: Ginevra, who was two months. All of her children were loud, red haired and freckly, with the slight exception of Percy, the family bookworm, and Ginevra, who could obviously not talk. Her husband, Arthur Weasley, worked for the Ministry of Magic. They were both of pure wizard blood, but it was common knowledge that they were pro-muggle and openly against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named taking over the Wizarding World.

The Weasleys prided themselves in hard-work and bravery, not lineage, and were comfortable being patronized with the term 'blood traitor.'

Mrs. Weasley was young and always busy, something unavoidable when one had seven children to look after, so she had to have nearly endless energy. She set the laundry to folding itself with a prod from her wand and picked up the little boy who had been eating the Newt, starting up the stairs, "Come on Ronnie, why don't we settle down for a little rest," when the boy stuck out his little tongue and shook his ginger head she continued to climb the stairs, "Maybe when you wake up, Daddy will be home! How about that, Ronnie?" She encouraged, "and if you sleep really well, dinner will be ready!"

The child's eyes lit up and he clapped his pudgy little hands together, "Yay, dinner _and_ Daddy! Alwight mommy, I wiwl sweep," He said settling down on his mother's shoulder and closing his little eyes. Mrs. Weasley patted his back and set him down in his crib in the room that he shared with the twins. On the top floor of the 'Burrow', the room overlooked the cornfields, pond, and apple orchard, where the older Weasleys were grouped together, no doubt picking teams to play Quidditch on their toy broomsticks.

In the nearest cornfield, however, things were not as comfortable as they suggested. A small group of people crouched, hidden from the young family. The Death Eater raid lay in wait as stealthily as lionesses hunting a herd of zebra, Bellatrix Black as the leader.

"Madame Black," an urgent voice whispered. It was Evan Rosier, a lower rank Death Eater who was under Bella's control, "Madame Black, would it not be wise to attack the home now, while the woman is preoccupied?" He asked, unsurely.

Bella looked back at him and snarled, "No! Remember the plan? The Dark Lord, himself, told us what we were to do! We are to wait until twilight, cause a distraction, in the front room, and snatch the child. We must not be seen! Idiotic man!" with a furious flick of Bella's wand, Rosier was doubled over in pain, blood dripping down his cut open cheek. Bellatrix spared him one sadistic look before turning back around. Behind her she heard a man's voice whisper to Rosier.

"That's right, Rosier, and if you _ever _mess with my girlfriend again, you'll get a heck of a lot worse than a little cut cheek," He hissed.

Bella smirked to herself and said without turning around, "Now, now, Lestrange, I would be careful. You don't want to make me believe that you don't find me fearful enough."

Rodolphus Lestrange bristled and indignantly assured Bella that he found her extremely frightening. The rest of the party dared not say a word. The pair were to be married very soon, and it was embarrassing, in a dark, evil, way, to be in their presence when they were together.

Meanwhile, back at the Weasley home, things were finally calmed down, and a tall, thin bald man with a mess of red hair was approaching the home. From Mrs. Weasley's living room window, the sun was setting and the sky was streaked with pink and orange. Ron was still sound asleep, Percy was reading, Bill and Charlie were helping Molly with dinner, and the twins were playing with Ginevra, who was sitting up happily against the couch.

Molly Weasley smiled happily around her little house, before the moment was ruined by a knock at the front door. She rushed to the door, opening it a crack. A familiar face smiled at her from outside.

"Oh, Arthur, you're home early!" Mrs. Weasley said, flustered, letting her husband through the door, "What a pleasant surprise! We weren't expecting you until after dinner!"

As Mr. Weasley stepped into the house, his children attacked him, "Dad, your home!" Bill and Charlie ran at their father to hug him, while Fred and George sifted through his pockets for sweets.

Mrs. Weasley kissed her husband's cheek and gave him a swift hug before heading upstairs, "I'd better go wake little Ronnie. He'll be excited that you're home, Arthur."

It was too late; tiny footsteps could be heard pounding down the stairs, "Dadddddyyy!" Ron exclaimed as his unsteady feet found the landing and he tottered over to his dad. Mr. Weasley scooped his youngest son up, "I swept for Mommy so you tame home!" he said excitedly. His red hair was messy and his blue eyes sparkled as the toddler hugged his father's neck.

The Weasley family had experienced a relatively normal day. After an excellent dinner of onion soup and sandwiches prepared by Mrs. Weasley and her older sons, the couple started to get the children ready for bed.

Ron and the twins were Arthur's job and Molly tended to the older boys. Usually worn out, the boys were easy to put to sleep. Ginevra was another story. If she was not in her parents' room- they had tried to put her crib in Bill's room and in the twins'- she cried endlessly. Her mother and father, bone tired and sick of being kept up all night, had eventually given up and let the child in their room. She wouldn't be up there alone, either. Most nights, Ginevra went to bed at the same time as her parents.

Molly and Arthur Weasley were a happy couple. They had been married right out of Hogwarts, and had built their life together. Evenings were a calm time in their hectic lives. Mrs. Weasley often sat and knitted while Mr. Weasley read his newspaper and Ginevra sat in between them, or on the floor, occupied by her favorite owl shaped rattle. There was an aura of peace surrounding the little home.

An aura that, unknown to the Weasleys, was about to be shattered.

BOOM! A sudden crash came from the front room of the Burrow, startling the young parents. Molly and Arthur raced to the room to find the window completely broken. Arthur, pulling on his boots, raced out the door and around the front to find out who broke it. Molly's eyes widened and she raced up the stairs to check on the children. She breathed a sigh of relief. All six of them, asleep and well. She was almost halfway out the door to tell Arthur of this when she stopped dead.

_Ginevra._

Molly rushed into the living room to check on her youngest child and only daughter, a stone dropped in her stomach. Where her daughter had been happily playing with her rattle a mere two minutes previously, there now sat an empty baby blanket, not even the owl rattle.

An unimaginable wave of dread hit petite Molly Weasley. She started to shake, "Arthur!" she shrieked, "Arthur, Ginevra- Ginevra- she-s-s she's g-g-gone!" Molly Weasley sobbed as Arthur rushed over to her. His eyes glazed over in pain as he hugged his wife, shaking as well, "it'll be ok, Molly, I'm going to follow them and get her back. It was the Death Eaters, Molly," he reassured her determinedly. He grabbed the largest broom in the pile, "I'm going after them. Molly, protect the children."

Mrs. Weasley nodded, wiping a tear from her face, "Arthur, be careful," she whispered as her husband's lanky figure disappeared into the darkness.


	3. Fatherly Instincts

**Authors Note: Thanks for reading and please review and favorite! Sorry the update took longer than usual, I've been BUSY! Stay tuned because it's about to get even more interesting :)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I would be immeasurably rich, and I'd be writing more HP, not writing fan fiction. Thanks :D**

Chapter Three- Fatherly Instincts

The cool night air whistled in Bellatrix Black's ears as she soared through the clear night, triumphant. They were almost back, and her raid party's mission was complete. The Dark Lord would be pleased, for she had found him a more-than suitable heir. She was relishing in the pure magic stimulating from the child, for in her arms, she held a wide-eyed, red haired baby, still wearing her nightclothes and clutching an owl shaped rattle.

Ginevra Weasley had been snatched from her parents at the mere age of two months old and was flying at a very high altitude through the night sky, yet she was sitting in her captor's arms laughing a cute little baby laugh. Her hair, put up in tiny pig-tails and tied with red and gold Gryffindor bows, was blowing in the wind, as she traveled with Bella, unsupported, back to Headquarters.

The party landed smoothly on the lawn of the large black buildings, surrounded by an iron fence in a row along a busy street in London. A sign in front of them read: Perry Way Office Buildings- Employees Only. On Bella's orders, a Death Eater pulled out his wand and tapped the black iron fence muttering an inaudible spell under his breath.

The fence opened at once on its own with a creak. The raid party stalked through to the large mahogany door. Rodolphus Lestrange knocked thrice on the hard wood, and the door opened to the Death Eater Headquarters. Ginevra's pupils dilated as they fell on the semi-dark entryway, a spacious room painted deep blue, where the desk attendant was asleep with his head on the desk. Without being asked for identification, Bella strutted forward with the girl securely in her arms. Her overconfident manner dulled the presence of those behind her. She opened a door at the back of the room that was pretending to be a solid wall, which opened into a long hallway.

Bella motioned for the party to follow her. She turned to face her companions as they reached the end of the corridor, where three dark doors glinted in the silver light given from Rodolphus' wand.

"Now, the Dark Lord will not be back from his personal ordeal yet, so the child is to reside in one of these rooms until morning," she ordered, glaring at each of them in turn, with the exception of Rodolphus, "Which one of you worthless idiots prepared the nursery?"

Walden Macnair raised a hand and nodded to her, "It is the door on the left, ma'am," he said tentatively.

Bella raised her chin slightly, showing her limited approval, before swinging the door handle open. Once inside the room, she was caught off guard.

Macnair had painted the snug room in pale purple, complete with pink flowers and unicorns decorating the walls. The floor was covered in fluffy white carpeting, and the furniture was _pink._ A large pink dresser framed the far side of the room, while a pink crib sat in the corner, and a pink twin bed in the other, sporting identical unicorn shaped pillows cushioning them, and purple comforters spread across, dotted with pink splashes everywhere. There was only one way to describe the nursery, and it was a word that Bellatrix Black avoided because it made her cringe:

"It's so, so _girly_," she shuddered, turning back around. Macnair's smile vanished as she looked at him in disgust, "You expect the Dark Lord's heir to like unicorns and pink?" she asked, "Macnair, what the heck is wrong with you?"

Macnair shrugged, looking worried, "I thought she would like it," he said stupidly.

Bella sighed, "We don't have time to fix it tonight, so it'll have to be done in the morning. The child can handle it for one night," she rolled her eyes before snapping again, "Now, one of you will need to stay and take care of her. She will need a bottle, and..." said Bellatrix, racking her mind to try to remember how her sister cared for her son, "and her pants may need changed. Macnair, I hope you brought diapers."

"Ma'am," Rosier piped up nervously, "I think the Dark Lord assigned someone to raise the child," he bowed his head as she raised an eyebrow above her heavily lidded eyes.

"And who might that be?"

Rosier opened his mouth slightly to speak again, but a small, dark figure who had just entered from the middle door spoke first.

"It is I, Bellatrix," a low voice spoke and the figure stepped out of the shadow, revealing the same young boy that Bella and her Lord had followed in the Pensive earlier in the day. Severus Snape's face was unreadable, as usual.

Bella raised her eyebrow higher as she stepped through the Death Eaters, the girl still in her arms, "You, Snape? The Dark Lord chose you?" she said, disbelievingly, regarding the younger Death Eater.

Snape smirked, "You see, Bellatrix, the Dark Lord happens to trust me, and though I don't deny that he trusts you as well," Bella made a disbelieving noise, but Snape went on, unfazed, "the Dark Lord feels that though you happen to be loyal to him, you, ah, lack, certain qualities needed, in short, for a mother. He believes that I possess the proper 'fatherly instincts' to raise the heir." Snape knew that he was making Bella furious; by the way he acted superior, when inferiority was one of the many things that set her off.

Bella snorted, "Well, you have fun with your 'fatherly instincts' while the rest of us go in combat for the Dark Lord," came the snarled reply, as Bella thrust the child into Snape's arms and stalked through the middle door that led to another long hallway containing the Death Eater's sleeping quarters. Rodolphus headed after her, and the raid party followed, shrugging, leaving Snape quite alone in the purple room, holding Ginevra Weasley.

Bella Black was fuming, her triumphant air gone. That stupid Snape boy dared make a fool of her, in front of her entire raid party, that, incidentally, contained her future husband among its ranks. What was with him and his infuriating superior attitude? That was for her to possess, not some nineteen year old boy!

She dismissed the party members and headed to her rooms. She would be staying at Headquarters tonight, for each medium to high-ranked Death Eater was given private rooms within Headquarters in the case of a mission running late, and them having to stay the night. The "office buildings" had an Undetectable Extension Charm put on them, and could be kept being built on as large as they pleased. Bellatrix muttered the spell to unlock her rooms and swung the door open.

Her rooms were decorated exactly as she liked them. Midnight black walls, hardwood floors, and a green and silver bedspread. The furniture was rosewood, and there was a large door in the far corner engraved with the Black Family Crest. The dark room mirrored the female Death Eater's personality; there was no doubt about that.

She climbed into her bed, because believe it or not, even the darkest Death Eaters have to sleep, and she was out cold in moments.

Down the other hallway, Severus Snape was reveling in the fact that he, of all people, had managed to humiliate Bellatrix Black in front of her entire raid party.

He stumbled in to the nursery, and remembering that he had the child in his arms, laid her in the cradle, and pulled out his wand, pointing it at her diaper, "_Scourgify_!" he cast a cleaning charm, and the baby looked more comfortable at once. Snape winced as the charm was cast; this spell was proof that household magic could be used in Dark ways, he remembered only too well from his teenage years.

The little girl had started to cry now. She wasn't crying the usual baby bawling, but her bright brown eyes grew large and pleading, forming tears in the corners. She sat up fully in her crib, looking at Snape. Suddenly, as he gazed back, before Snape registered in his mind what was going on, he felt his mind instinctively open up, as it had not done since he was a small child in his mother's arms. He felt his delicately stored memories flood out, into this two month old baby's mind. Then, just like that, it was all over. She was back to banging the rattle against one of the unicorns.

Snape's own black eyes widened as he processed what he had seen. The heir, Ginevra Weasley, was a natural born Legilimens, which was not something one often came across. She could read the thoughts and memories of others at will. The only case that Snape knew that had any similarity was his own, being the opposite, a natural born Occulmens. The Dark Lord would be pleased to be notified of this, as would be Professor Dumbledore, who in light of Lily's family's targeting, he had turned spy for.

Lovely Lily Evans, Snape thought. Her fiery red hair, and the beautiful way it cascaded down her back; she was perfect. He knew that Dumbledore would keep her safe. And Potter, of course. _Precious_ Potter, Lily's _precious_ husband, and their _perfect_ son, Harry, or whatever his name was. Snape almost let the ghost of a sneer come over his face, but he pulled himself out of past thoughts. He didn't want to think about Potter right now, for he had more important things to take care of.

Looking at the little baby in front of him, Snape thought instead of what he and the Dark Lord had discussed about the security of the girl. She couldn't be viewed by anyone outside of the Death Eater community, in case she was recognized, until she was older. They had created a fake name and fake photographs for her 'mother,' saying that she had died giving birth and her father was to raise her. They would raise her to be different from the family she was born into.

Snape took out his wand again, "_virens refulgens ravus maxima_," he whispered, pointing it at the Gryffindor bows in the child's hair, carefully on target. They immediately changed into the deep green and shining silver of Slytherin. Snape smiled a genuine smile, for the first time, looking as the green brought out tiny flecks in Ginevra's eyes.

The spell was one of his own creations, rather simple, yet effective, as it was able to change any solid into another pigment. The incantation was a little lengthy, but that was his style. He had evolved it into installing a timer, on an added incantation. Spell creation was a favorite pastime of the young Death Eater, as he was confined to potion experiment in the lab or his rooms most of the time.

Snape picked the child up in his arms again, unprepared for what happened next.

Ginevra grabbed onto him, and there was no other word for it. She hugged him. Snape, surprisingly, hugged her back, before setting her down, and gently taking the owl rattle from her tiny hands. As he watched the tiny girl fall asleep, he observed the number of stuffed unicorns lining her crib.

Snape scoffed to himself. Macnair hadn't done his research properly. You were never supposed to leave a young child with too many stuffed animals, for it could cause suffocation. He snuck every toy except the large one that her head rested on and placed them on the floor.

He awkwardly climbed in to the pink and purple bed, and covered himself up.

The young man was thinking hard. He had never raised a child, and he knew that he didn't yet fully understand the commitment that a daughter would be, yet he was trying to contemplate it. It was going to be a whole new adventure, Snape thought, as he fell asleep.

**Thanks for reading, again!**

**Do you like my take on Macnair's decorating style? (I thought that it would be funny if the brutal executioner were a fluffy unicorn guy)**

**Be hard on me, but not **_**too**_** hard! I'm just as new at this as Snape!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Big Changes for Everyone

**A/N: Thank you most dearly for all your reviews! 4, on my first story! (Thanks to Moi, BekaRoo, Luna Lily Severus Allen Snape, McG97)**

**I'll probably be updating like once a week or whatever I feel like... I've spoiled you guys for the first three! :)**

**Disclaimer: FAN fiction, guys, come on. I _wish_ I was J.K. Rowling but sadly, I don't own Harry P, or anything except Macnair's decorating style :D**

**Keep in mind that every time I write Bellatrix, I always have this picture of Helena Bonham Carter in my head…**

**By the way, it'll be Snape's point of view for a while (3rd person). **

Chapter Four- Major Adjustments for Everyone

When Snape awoke the next morning, it took him a moment to register the events of the previous night. He briefly looked around the frilly room and it came flooding back.

He had committed at least fifteen years of his life to raising the baby who was presumably laying sound asleep in the crib parallel to his own pink and purple twin bed. He took a deep breath. It wasn't as if he had a choice. Today would be the first of very, very many. Standing up, he brushed off his cloak- he had accidentally slept in his day clothes again.

Snape rushed to the crib side to check on the girl. Once again, huge brown eyes speckled with green shone up at him as she sat up, playing with her _unicorn_ toy. He firmly closed his mind, which threatened to spill out his deepest thoughts into the baby's eyes. He would have to work on that, for leaking his secrets into the poor child's mind every time he looked at her would be overwhelming for the youngest Legilimens.

Scooping Ginevra into his arms, Snape made for the door to the revolting room. _I must request an appointment with the Dark Lord as soon as possible, _he thought. Remembering who was in charge of scheduling, Snape's face arranged in a grimace, _Dear old Bellatrix. Just the person I want to meet at 8:30 in the morning. _Throwing open the middle door, he stalked down the hallway into an open room, decorated with dark furniture in a black carpeted sitting room, and a long dining table used for Death Eater meetings.

A black swirl and a pop announced the arrival of another Death Eater. The tall, thin figure of Lucius Malfoy appeared, his short blond hair emphasizing his hereditarily pointed chin, flanked by his wife, beautiful, slim, blond haired Narcissa, holding a small blond baby, maybe a year or so older than Ginevra. The boy was happily sleeping in his mother's arms.

Meanwhile, Ginevra was sitting up in Snape's arms, observing the world, silently taking everything in. Snape looked at Malfoy purposefully before speaking.

"Ah, Malfoy," he said, inclining his head, "Narcissa, always a pleasure. And is that Draco?" Snape politely asked, kissing Narcissa's hand, and implying toward the boy.

"Morning, Severus," Narcissa said quietly, "Lucius wanted Draco to get a feel of Headquarters as a child. To 'familiarize' the environment," she said, rolling her eyes at her husband, who in turn, chuckled slightly.

"You never know, Narcissa," Malfoy drawled, reaching his pale hand out for Snape to shake. He took it, as the Malfoys were his superiors in the condensed world of the Death Eaters, "So, Snape, why have you risen so early this morning? A mission?"

Snape looked at Malfoy, calculating him, "Actually, Malfoy, it is your demented sister-in-law that I wish to speak to," he sighed. Malfoy, seeing the baby in his arms looked back, almost frightened.

"You need an audience with the Dark Lord? Whose child is that? What are you doing with her? She looks like a Weasley," he sputtered out question after question, as Snape became quite amused.

"Well, Lucius: Yes that is why I need to speak with Bellatrix. This is not my child, or just any child, at that. She was indeed, a Weasley, the youngest and only girl to be exact, but she has been taken to her rightful home as the Dark Lord's heir, for secret matters, and I was chosen fit to raise her alongside my master," Snape said, as Lucius' eyes grew wider.

"What's her first name, and why her?" her asked, as Narcissa's look of surprise grew into curiosity beside him.

Snape smiled to himself, "Her name is Ginevra Weasley, but she will go under with the name of Virginia Snape as soon as she enters school and moves out into the open. Now, back to my original question: Where is Bella?"

"She's um-" Lucius started.

"She's right here," the cold, repremending voice of Bellatrix Black rang out behind Snape, interrupting, as the door to the Dark Lord's rooms opened, "What do you want, Snape?" it shut with a snap as she sauntered over to them.

"Good morning Bella," Lucius and Narcissa chorused stiffly. Bellatrix smirked, lifting a hand before turning again to Snape.

"So?" she prompted, raising her eyebrows. Snape faced her.

"I need to speak with the Dark Lord about the matters we discussed," he hissed urgently. Bellatrix nodded.

"I see. Well, as we are the only ones included in the top secret matter, we shall go in now," her smirk broadened as Malfoy became progressively redder in the face at being left out. Snape nodded, abruptly turning on his heel to follow Bella, leaving Malfoy-the-tomato alone with Narcissa and Draco.

As soon as their footsteps were level, Snape spoke, "As much as we despise each other, Black, I must admit that I rather enjoyed that," he said with a small laugh.

"Me as well, dear Snape, me as well. Malfoy does not do well to be left out," Bellatrix smirked, her smirk firmly in place, as she pulled open the door to the dark room. They fell silent; as the lights in the room clicked on, no longer dim, but bright. The room was paneled in dark, rich wood, and a huge fireplace sat at the far side, in which Lord Voldemort's silhouette stood out plainly. He turned his chair around to face the pair as they knelt before him.

"My Lord, I bring the best of news," Snape reported. Ginevra looked up at him from his arms, her happy eyes boring into his. He focused on his task.

"Ah, Severus," the Dark Lord hissed softly, "How is the child coping? Let her meet her true father."

Snape got up and shuffled over to Voldemort, handing Ginevra gently into the pale man's arms. Voldemort held her away from himself at first, moving her closer as he closed his eyes. He murmured to himself in soft hisses. Snape tensed.

"You two have managed to please me. The girl harbors strong magic, that I trust you both sensed, am I right?" he asked as they nodded vigorously, "She will be very valuable, and even more so once I have trained her," he added thoughtfully.

"My Lord," Snape started, almost excitedly, "The heir, Ginevra, she is, a natural born Legilimens. I sensed it last night as she was getting to sleep. It is a very rare gift, My Lord," he said as he bowed.

"Well done Snape. You will receive no punishment. You are dismissed. You may take the child. I will alert you when I would like to check up on her again. Bella, stay for a moment," he tapped his chin thoughtfully, handing Snape the baby back. She snuggled her head into his chest, gripping hard to his robes. She didn't like being held by the Dark Lord's cold grasp, that was obvious. Snape turned and all but ran from the room, inwardly shuddering. He hated consulting the Dark Lord, no matter how serious of business it was. He gripped the baby with one arm, as soon as they were out of the room, and pulling out his wand, whispered, "_Accio bottle_."

A pink bottle zoomed from the hallway to his open hand. He gave it to the baby and set her on the couch.

As she happily ate her breakfast, Snape shook his head fondly. She was two months old, and she didn't trust the Dark Lord, "Smart baby," he said to himself, "took me years to figure that out."

He sighed, as he picked her up again to go meet Dumbledore. With this baby around, there were going to be some big changes in store, and no one was immune, not even the Dark Lord.

**How did ya'll like it? Let me know via Review or PM! I love every review and really appreciate them! As for comments so far…**

**-Voldemort not wanting another father figure:**

**I see your point, but remember that Voldemort sincerely thinks that Snape is on his side. And Snape is just the one with the most responsibility, all of the high ranked Death Eaters will play a part in raising her. As Ginny gets older, Voldemort will be training her too. (And I wanted to keep Voldemort's character as cannon as possible, so he can't be too nice.)**

**-Bellatrix killing Macnair: **

**I think it sounds like something she would do, but Macnair will be an important character later on.**

**-Seeing a crazy motherly side of Bella.**

**I like this idea, and again, all the Death Eaters will be helping, so we might be able too… **

**Thanks everyone, and I will update soon!**


	5. A Double Agent and a Father

**A/N: Here's Chapter FIVE! Whoo Hoo! Kind of a long wait, but things are about to get more serious, and crazier!**

**Disclaimer: I still haven't managed to switch places with Rowling yet, so, until then...**

Chapter Five- A double agent and a father- what could possibly go wrong?

"Professor, what am I going to do? It would break Molly Weasley's heart if she ever found out," Severus Snape broke down onto Albus Dumbledore's desk in the Headmaster's office. He rambled as the old man patted his arm, "And what of Lily's son? How is my little Ginny going to kill him? She's barely a year old!" His head was down and he looked defeated. It had been a rough year on the young man.

He had lost his only friend from childhood to his apparent master, he had a one year old baby to care for, and he had to constantly worry about anyone finding out about her, as well as being under the pretense of spying for both sides. He knew he was loyal to Dumbledore more than the Dark Lord, but he couldn't help it crossing his mind that he wasn't on either 'side' of the war anymore. All he really cared about was Ginny. He needed to keep her safe, not so much for what the Dark Lord thought, of raising her as the heir, but more so now he felt for the child as his own daughter. He loved her with everything he had left. Ginny had kept his thoughts from straying toward Lily too often. Her face was the only thing that could bring a smile to his face these days.

Snape was aging much faster than a twenty year old man should be. He felt weary as he lifted his once full, shiny hair, that as of recent, had become stringy and sallow, "And what of me, Dumbledore? What am I going to do? I am being terribly selfish with her. It is not good for her that I am so stressed out. Ginny deserves a happy father," he said bitterly, "Maybe I should let Bella and Rodolphus take her. Or Macnair, he loves spending time with her."

Dumbledore gently continued to pat Snape's shoulder, and his blue eyes twinkled as he spoke, his voice soft, but firm, "Severus, I know how hard this is for you, but you must understand: Ginevra needs you. Children learn more from their parents, or parent, in your situation, in the first five years of their lives than any other time in their lives. She will depend on you in her early years to become what she needs to be. Imagine how she will grow up as the child of Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange! Or Walden Macnair, room decorator and unicorn lover slash killing machine! Or maybe the worst, blood-status crazy, aristocratic Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy! Think, Severus. Growing up in that place, you will need to be there to make sure she understands moral values. And as for the Weasley's finding out, I have a cover story for you on your next 'visit'," he folded his hands and leaned back into his chair.

Snape's face had clenched into a grimace, "You are right, Dumbledore. We can not let her be under an influence of anyone but me. I must return to Malfoy Manor, where Narcissa is watching her. I will try harder to be happier. Thank you, Professor," he said determinedly, grabbing his wand off the desk to rush out the door.

Dumbledore held up one hand, "Before you leave Severus, one more question."

Snape stopped, turning around, "Yes?"

"Has she been to see Lord Voldemort since the last time we discussed?" he asked cautiously.

"No, Professor, but she is due to meet with the Dark Lord on her one year anniversary of being the heir," he said slowly, " I will remember to inform you of the details at our next meeting."

"Farewell, Severus, and remember, you are always welcome to call me Albus, as I am no longer your professor," Dumbledore said, inclining his head, as Snape stepped out the door.

As Snape walked up the long lane to the large looming mansion, the wind blew his hair blew everywhere on his face, and he spat it out of his mouth. There were albino peacocks lined up in neat rows along the Manor drive, and Snape looked disgustedly at them. The Malfoys were highly overrated in his opinion.

He stalked up to the front door and knocked twice long and once short- the secret Death Eater knock- the door was opened, and a young house elf with large green eyes opened the door, "Good afternoon, sir," he greeted Snape, "Sir's daughter is in the sitting room with master and mistress's son. They is playing, sir, and mistress is with them. Excuse Dobby, sir, Dobby must be attending to the laundry now." The house elf bowed low before leaving the entrance hall. He wandered silently through the kitchen and dining room and into the luxurious sitting room.

Narcissa Malfoy was sitting in a high backed rocking chair in the corner of the lavishly decorated room, watching her two year old son interact gently with the heir to the Dark Lord's throne, thinking hard. She examined her own left forearm carefully, gazing at the unmarked pale skin there. She sighed to herself. It would not be that way for much longer, as she was scheduled to meet with the Dark Lord to receive her own Dark Mark in two weeks time. She had been thinking about it for weeks now, and because she was Bella's sister and Lucius' wife, her Death Eater status would already be high, so she had come to the conclusion of finally being branded into the inner circle. Narcissa was so lost in her thoughts that she nearly jumped out of her seat when she noticed the figure of Snape stride into her sitting room. She stood up quickly and embraced him. The Malfoys were one of Ginny's main caretaker families, as their funds paid for most of her supplies, and she had grown close to Snape over the past year, "Severus, welcome," she whispered.

"It is a pleasure, as always, Narcissa, to intrude on your gracious hospitality. Have you redone the entrance hall?" he asked as they split apart, and took seats opposite each other. Snape eyed Ginny on the rug, who was looking up at her larger playmate with her big brown eyes, reading his thoughts. As Narcissa responded, she caught sight of him and hoisted herself up to toddle over to him and throw her arms around him.

"Yes, Lucius had it repainted as a surprise for me yesterday," Narcissa was saying as Ginny hugged Snape.

"DADDY!" she screamed. He picked her up and put her in his lap, "Dwaco and me hadded so much fun!" and she was off, babbling about her afternoon with at the Malfoys, as Snape took in every word. She was quickly learning speech, and caught onto every word she heard. Snape would often talk to her even before she could speak, so she could simply listen. She was a very clever child, and she hardly ever cried, though she would wake him up in the middle of the night some nights, banging that darn owl rattle against the side of her crib.

Snape stood up, nearly ten minutes later, as Ginny started to tell him about what Narcissa had given them for a snack, "Thank you so much for watching her Narcissa, but we really need to be going," he said quickly, scooping the child up.

She waved her chubby little fingers at Narcissa, "Fank you Cissy!" He big eyes stared into Narcissa Malfoy's as she scanned her mind as well, "Bye-bye Dwaco! See you tomowow!"

Once they were outside of the Manor, Ginny turned to Snape, "Daddy, did you know that Cissy's going to get that fing that's on my favowite pajamas that you have on your awm on _her_ awm in two weeks? I saw it in her head. She was finking about it when we was pwaying," Ginny said, matter-of-factly.

Snape knew that Ginny was speaking of the Dark Mark. He hid his surprise from the young child, "Wow, Ginny. That's cool!" he said, pondering what she had just revealed. Narcissa was going to be branded into the inner circle!

"Ginny, can I ask you something, sweetie?" Snape asked. Anyone who knew Snape would have paid a sack of galleons to see him act as nice as he did toward Ginny to anyone else. But he loved her; it was as simple as that.

"Sure Daddy!"

"Can you see inside my head? What about the Dark Lord?" he asked, and she gazed back at him,

"I can see inside you sometimes, Daddy, and I can always see inside Mr. Dark Lord. Mostly I just see this person with bwack hair named Harry inside his head," she cocked her head, "In your head, Daddy, I always see the same two fings: me, and this weally pwetty lady named Lily," she wrinkled her little nose and buried her face inside his jacket, "I don't weally know how I know their names, but I do."

They were almost back to Headquarters now. Snape looked seriously at his little daughter, "Ginny, anything you see in my mind, ecspecially about that lady, I _never_ want you to tell the Dark Lord."  
She nodded, "Otay, but the onwy fing Mr. Dark Lord is intawested in anyway is stupid twaining. And I can't even start that for two weeks!"

She closed her little eyelids and rested her head on his arm, "Daddy, next time you should just appawate me home. It doesn't bother me, you know."

Snape chuckled as he performed the necessary spells and let them into the Death Eater Headquarters. They slipped into the nursery room that Macnair had decorated. He refused to let Bella, Snape, or Lucius touch the room, saying it had character. The Dark Lord even, for Merlin's sake, had found it amusing and let him keep it. No one knew why, but when it came to Ginny, the Dark Lord would let anything slide. Snape hadn't received punishment for nearly 6 months, since he was nearly always around the young girl.

He waved his wand and Dark Mark pajamas appeared on her, and she held her owl rattle close in her hands, "Daddy?" she asked as he picked her up once more. It was Friday evening, the higher ranked Death Eaters would be eating (food, not death) dinner in the large sitting room down the hall from the nursery. He, as Ginny's caretaker, was now counted into the highest rank, directly below Lucius and Narcissa and above the Carrow twins, and way under Bellatrix and Rodolphus, who were the Dark Lord's most highly trusted.

"Daddy?" Ginny asked again, "why can I see inside people's heads? Can everybody? Can you see inside of my head?" She was full of questions, as they came into the light-filled sitting room. Snape shushed her.

"Not here, Gin, later," he whispered as he stepped through the door, smiling coldly as the other Death Eaters came into view. To his great surprise, the room was not filled with cheerful chatter, as it usually was. It was deathly quiet, and Snape saw why the next moment. The Dark Lord himself was sitting at the head of the large mahogany table, his long-fingered hands folded in front of him.

"Ssseverusss," Lord Voldemort hissed as he saw Snape and Ginny walk in, "Ginevra. We have saved you both seats," he beckoned directly to his left.

A child's high chair was waiting for Ginny at the table, and a mahogany chair was waiting for Snape. As he set her down, she held out her little sleeved arm to his cruel arms, "Mr. Dark Lord! Look at the cool pajamas my daddy gotted me! They have the whittle Mark thingys on them!"

The Dark Lord chuckled at Snape's white face, "Do not fear, Severus. I approve, and would even go as far as to say I would like to see Macnair in a pair of those fascinating clothes," he paused for the Death Eaters to laugh, before continuing, "You are all probably wondering why I have attended your dinner tonight. It is because I have news. The Light side is gaining too much power, so I am being forced to speed up. There will be twice as many raids, "he nodded to Rodolphus, who was in charge of organizing raids, "and Ginevra and I will be starting personal training tomorrow, so if you have any questions, go to Bella and Severus, who will be in charge of Headquarters during the week. I want you all to remember one thing: everyone needs to remember that we are raising the heir to my throne. You_ will _treat her as you treat me, with utmost respect at all times, " he glared intimidatingly around the table and they all gulped. No Death Eater had ever seen their master like this, "That will be all, back to your meal."

He got up quickly from the head seat, and swept from the room, leaving all the Death Eaters shocked, except for Ginny, who waved and said, "Bye-bye, Mr. Dark Lord!"

Snape exchanged a quick look with his arch-nemesis, and Bella stared blankly back. They were both thinking the same thing.

What had gotten in to the Dark Lord?

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**LET ME KNOW HOW YOU LIKE IT!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Of Mothers and Daycare

**A/N: yes, yes I know you're all mad at me for not updating in like two months! School has started and things are busy, just like Snape's life, and I recently wrote a little one-shot with a Romione pairing, Stealing Cinderella, so go check that out too when you get the chance Its great to be back!**

Chapter 6- of Mothers and Daycare

Severus Snape was bone tired. There were purple bags under his eyes, and he barely accounted to 5 hours of sleep per night, most nights. Between his missions, his meetings with Dumbledore, and caring for Gin, his life was moving faster than ever.

But somehow, for a reason he could never explain, as much as he was busy and tired, he was finally happy, something he had failed to achieve for the first 20 years of his life. Ginny, his little girl, was nearing her third birthday now, and was becoming exceptionally bright in not only muggle fields, such as reading, writing, and speech, but the lessons with the Dark Lord were greatly improving her already-inclined magical skill.

Snape could tell by the way the Dark Lord looked at Ginny, that his plan for his kitten was going just as planned. The already clever child was taking on the Death Eaters views, much to Dumbledore's displeasure. She regularly questioned her father about all different kinds of things, from who the mysterious Harry was, from why Mudbloods were so horrible.

As the Dark Lord, who was terrible, but great, and quietly brilliant Snape as her main mentors, she was very aware of her surroundings, and Snape decided that whatever side gained the girl would be lucky; she would be valuable and important, even so young. Dumbledore had been right. Fresh out of her Weasley days, Ginny had been reluctant to trust the Dark Lord. But now, after three years of living that life, she saw it as completely normal.

One night, after Snape's mission of patrolling Headquarters, and a particularly wearing meeting with Professor Dumbledore, and Ginny's tiring training with Lord Voldemort, they were sitting on their respective beds (Ginny's crib having been transfigured into something more suitable for a three year old) in the pink room. It was that night that she asked him the one question he had been dreading.

"Daddy?" she looked up at him, her innocently wide pools for eyes shining, "Who is my mommy? Why don't we get to see her? Draco gets to see Cissy every day, but we don't ever get to see my mommy."

Snape looked uncomfortable at once. He had been expecting this, however, he was still nervous. And he _never_ got nervous. Ever.

He drew in a deep breath and sat on the edge of the small child's bed. He withdrew a hand and placed it on her shoulder, "Virginia Snape," he said in the softest voice, that he would never let anyone else hear, as he whispered his name of choice for little Ginny, "Your mother was a great witch, but things didn't work out the way we planned for raising you. She loved- loves you very much, and when you are ready, I will tell you more about her. But right now it would be unwise to tell you," he felt relieved as he found a way to reveal information to Ginny without lying flatly to her. He pushed the thoughts of Molly farther back into his head, cautiously storing his Lily thoughts back as well, as Ginny's eyes were boring into his.

"She got up and squeezed him with her arms before settling in his lap, curled up like a cat, "It's ok Daddy. I don't have to know," she smiled a little, "but if that pretty lady from your head is my mommy, you can tell me," she whispered.

Snape almost laughed. She was talking about Lily, "no, Gin, she isn't," he smiled at her and patted her head gently. He tucked her back into bed and bid her goodnight, before climbing into the purple bed he had known for nearly three years. Ginny and his life together was just starting to unravel, and though many thoughts ran through his head, he felt slightly happy as he fell into sleep.

The next morning, Snape dropped Ginevra off at 8:30 sharp in the newly accustomed play-room at Headquarters with Bailey Nott, Theo Nott's eldest daughter, who had recently graduated from Hogwarts, and while in training was working as the caretaker of the younger Death Eater children. There was a group of children gathered around the girl at the present time. Most of the regular visitors, it seemed. The regulars consisted of Draco (now that Narcissa had gained full status), Ginny, Mark Parkinson's daughter, Roger Wilkes's twins, Rosalie Greengrass's little girls, and Bill and Estella Crabbe's son, but there were a few more with only one parent involved that didn't come every day. Lower ranked members, such as the Crabbes, were expected to pay wages, but higher names, as in the Malfoys, were not.

The children were already playing when Ginny joined them. She was immediately hailed by a white blond figure who blushed visibly as she entered. Draco. Snape smirked to himself. 3 years old and attracting boys already, he thought. It must have something to do with the flaming red hair.

He leant down to hug his daughter, "Now, Gin, Bella will come to fetch you at nine for your training session. Have your bag ready, and have fun. I'll pick you up for lunch at one," he kissed her forehead, and rushed out the door, waving to Bailey behind his back.

Once her father was out the door, Ginny climbed up into Bailey's lap to give her a hug. She did this every morning, so she could read the babysitter's thoughts of what they would do that day. She would then amaze the other children with predicting exactly what they were going to do. It passed the morning by quickly, impressing her peers. They bored her very easily.

The children at Headquarters didn't have her level of intelligence. Astoria, the younger Greengrass, and the Wilkes twins, Octavia and Thaddeus, were the only ones her age, and they could barely use the loo without Bailey's help, let alone research Dark repelling curses (her assignment of the week) or uncovering hidden powers in magical creatures in the African jungle (last weeks reward for finishing her assignment). The simply were annoying and always wanted to color and talk about stupid things like playing tag, and in Astoria's case, jump ropes (by far the stupidest invention ever in her opinion).

She would either read or play with Draco until Bella came to get her for her lesson.

Bella was very interesting to Ginny. She was very evil, Ginny could tell, and she couldn't stand being in her head for too long, or she got a really bad headache. But whenever Ginny was with Bella, when she came to take her to lessons, she couldn't help but look up to her with almost frightened respect. She obviously didn't trust Bella, for Daddy always said to never trust anyone fully except him. She had things she hid from even Mr. Dark Lord in the back of her head.

And Daddy said that those things needed to stay hidden.

A sharp knock on the door tore little Ginny from her thoughts. She had thought her way right up to nine o'clock. Bellatrix Lestrange strutted into the room. Pansy Parkinson whimpered a little at her intimating air. She tapped Ginny's nose almost fondly, and Ginny climbed into her arms as they walked silently out. Ginny gave Draco thumbs up as she left, and he returned it. She straightened up as Bella set her down to walk in the hallway. She knew Ginny hated being carried by anyone except Snape, and had somewhat respect for the littlest Death Eater.

She knocked on the door once they had arrived, and announced Ginny, and left. And little Ginny walked in, excited for her lesson.

A/N: Okay Thanks for the reviews and hope you liked it! I will update quicker next time! REVIEW OR PM ME! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK


	7. Corruption

Chapter 7- Corruption

Ginny stood impatiently on the outside of the Dark Lord's rooms, her ears pressed against the door, listening. She had frustrated herself for nearly an hour without luck, trying to use wandless magic to open the door, which in turn, had been locked with the Dark Lord's own magic, or as the five year old girl had christened him, Mr. Dark Lord.

She had longed for a wand, and had asked and begged her father for her own since what she said was forever, but that was one of the things he was firm about. No wand until Hogwarts. Daddy did talk about Hogwarts a lot. He thought about it a lot too. It was huge, as far as she could read. Huge with more people than she had ever met in her life, and maybe she had been imagining it, but she thought she saw a talking hat in Daddy's thoughts once.

Thinking was Ginny's favorite thing in the entire world. A person's mind was like a gigantic room filled with memories, thoughts, pictures, plans, and so much else. It could hold unlimited space, and only powerful wizards could enter.

Her frustration increased. What was the Dark Lord telling Daddy and the others that she couldn't know? How could it be that important? She pressed her wide brown eyes up against the crack in the doors. All she could make out was the Dark Lord's gleaming white face. Her caught her eye and she saw a cold smirk creep onto his face as the Death Eaters, obviously circled around him, bowed. The Dark Lord liked to test her, and she knew this was a test. He expected her to find a way in. She slumped to the ground, her little black dress falling to the floor as her black-bowed pigtails bounced. Ginny shut her eyes and thought. There had to be a way. The door was blocked with innumerable spells too advanced for her. There was no way she could break through the Dark Lord's protection. But if Ginny couldn't come through the door, then she would simply have to find another entrance. _That was it! _She stood up as fast as her legs would allow.

What was a spell she could use to find another entrance? Ginny allowed herself to sink into her thoughts. She mentally flipped through the wandless spells that could be useful. Where was it? Human Revealing, Object Revealing, Incantation Revealing- There it was: Passage Revealing.

Ginny let concentration flow through her. She directed her hands toward the walls, feeling something surge through her that was surely her magic bubbling. She thought hard and whispered in a low voice, _"Demeaculum Revealio," _she pronounced perfectly. The spell allowed the child to see any hidden doors or passages in the room or surrounding area.

It jumped out at her at once. A small wooden trapdoor almost directly below where she had been standing. Ginny uncovered it, using a simple _Wingardium Leviosa, _and lowered herself down. It was dark and musty down here, but Ginny didn't mind it. The Dark Lord's quarters were often dark, but he had told her to embrace the dark gloom and to remember that in the dark she would never have to worry because there was nothing that would hurt her.

Ginny felt her way around the tunnel. It was large enough for her to stand in, but she knew Daddy would have to bend over or crawl. She covered her mouth to stifle a giggle at the thought of Daddy crawling through this dirty place. A spider fell onto her shoulder, and she picked it up as she walked, letting it dart around in her hand.

"Come on Mr. Spider, no playing around, we have a mission to accomplish," she told the small bug sternly, repeating the words the Dark Lord would often use with her. It was fun to have someone to boss around for once.

Ginny closed her hand around the spider, not applying enough pressure to hurt it, but just to secure it, as she reached the end of the passage. She pulled on a handle directly above her head and pulled, before climbing, catlike, hoisting herself onto the floor. She could see the council of Death Eaters focused on the Dark Lord, but they couldn't see her behind a large marble counter, presumably placed there by the Dark Lord for her own benefit.

She could hear the grown-ups talking and held her breath to listen. Crouched behind the counter, she liked the idea of being able to hear them without them knowing of her presence. This way she could hear the things that the adults always said she 'wouldn't understand.'

Ginny also watched her father as she listened. He was positioned on the Dark Lord's direct left, and Bella was on his direct right. The rest of the Death Eaters faced him on their knees, many of them wearing masks. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, though, were discernable by their platinum blond hair shining in the gloomy light.

"Travers, come here," the Dark Lord addressed a masked Death Eater. Ginny knew Antonio Travers, but wouldn't have recognized him if the Dark Lord hadn't pointed him out, as his face was covered in a black mask. He was not older than Daddy by much, and she knew from listening in on conversations that he had been a Ravenclaw in his Hogwarts days (one of the Houses at Hogwarts, that represented cleverness. The best House, which most Death Eaters were in, was Slytherin, which represented cunning). Ravenclaw was mediocre, but not exactly something to flaunt about in the Death Eater society.

He stumbled foreword to kneel in front of the Dark Lord, who pulled out his wand, lazily pointing it toward Mr. Travers, "My Lord?" he asked cautiously.

"Travers, Travers, Travers," the Dark Lord's dangerous voice hissed. It sent shivers down Ginny's back, yet she longed to hear it again, and with a swish of those white spidery hands, Travers' mask was gone, revealing a sweaty pale face, "Travers, can you tell me how exactly you leaked the details of today's raid? It was an embarrassment on my name, Travers."

He took a shaky breath, "My Lord, I did not leak the information of the raid's whereabouts or details. I would do nothing to embarrass your name."

The Dark Lord hissed again in his cool, calm voice, "Liar." The Death Eater crown seemed to hold a collective breath.

Travers raised his hands high into the air, and put his head down shamefully, "It was not my fault my Lord! It was an accident. An Order member Imperiused me, I'm sure of it! I have no recollection of ever telling anyone about the Diagon Alley raid!" he insisted rapidly.

The Dark Lord's wand moved swiftly through the air, and he brought it upon Travers exposed neck as if it were a knife. His silky voice was no more than a murmur, but Ginny could understand it perfectly, "Which Order member?" he asked.

"Marlene McKinnon, my Lord," he answered, voice still shaking like mad, vibrating the wand pressed against his throat.

"Since when does the Order use Unforgivables?" someone shouted from the back of the crowd. Bella fired an unknown curse at whoever had yelled, which was met by a grunt of pain and a self-satisfied smirk from the caster.

The Dark Lord inclined his bald head a fraction of an inch in her direction before turning back to his cowering servant, "Travers, I hope you will learn quickly to always be on your guard," his wand was still placed against Travers' neck.

Ginny watched from her perch, her brown eyes wide and her orange head tilted slightly to the side, mildly interested, waiting silently for them to continue.

"My Lord?" he asked once more. At that, the Dark Lord spoke the most harmful words yet:

It was barely audible, yet everyone heard it perfectly, "_Crucio_," he hissed.

The next reaction was immediate. Travers squirmed in absolute and irreversible pain. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and his limbs flailed in every direction. Ginny looked intrigued at the man being tortured. _This_ was what they wouldn't let her watch. She snuck around her hiding place so that she was directly behind the Dark Lord's chair. Her eyes grew wider as she watched with rapt fascination. She felt a sensation that she didn't recognize, a satisfying bubbling in the pit of her stomach. This was true power, and she wanted it.

"I am proud of you, little one," the cool voice hissed, "You have passed your assessment with honor."

Ginny wasn't wasting any time with praise, even though she was the only one to ever receive any from him, "Teach me how to do that," she ordered. She was once again in the dimly lit room, the Dark Lord's tall white figure towering before her. His scarlet catlike eyes gleamed at her words.

A horrible smile curled on his face. He knew exactly what she wanted to learn, but he asked for good measure, "Teach you to do what?" his smirk was widening.

"I want to know how you hurt that man yesterday," she addressed, frustrated. Her pale face stood out, in the semidarkness but not yet as much as his, "Teach me."

Lord Voldemort was pleased. This was a milestone. His kitten wanted to learn to torture, which was True Darkness, but he would not simply offer it on a silver platter, "You must earn it, my child. You have to show me that you are ready, then I will teach you."

Ginny looked at him again, "Then we shall get started." She stated simply.

**A/N: HAS GINNY BEEN CORRUPTED? Maybe temporarily. Our clever little girl has a lot to learn still.**

**Sorry for the long wait on updates, I lost a lot of my inspiration and have been BUSY!**


End file.
